darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
652/653
Elizabeth hires Maggie to be the governess to David and Amy. Synopsis : A dark and sinister night at Collinwood. A sudden, strange disappearance of a young woman has led to a chain reaction of terrifying events. Found unconscious near the old family mausoleum, the mistress of Collinwood has again become the victim of an evil spell which she thought she had overcome. A spell which could end her life at any moment. Elizabeth decides to hire Maggie as David and Amy's new governess. Joe goes to visit Maggie and they officially end their relationship, but part as friends. Barnabas talks to Amy about what she is afraid of. Amy says she is afraid of the moon, and she does not know why. Barnabas tells Joe and Maggie that Victoria has vanished. Amy sees the pentagram on Joe’s face again. Amy begs Joe not to go into town. Joe hears growling and is attacked by the werewolf in the Cottage. Memorable quotes : Maggie: Joe, the past is dead. I want it to be forgotten. : Joe: Well it's not so easy for me to forget it, I made life pretty miserable for you for awhile. ---- : Barnabas: Why are you afraid? : Amy: I don't know. ---- : Joe: I wanted us to part good friends. : Maggie: We are, Joe. We always will be. ---- : Maggie: What kind of danger? : Amy: I don't know. I just don't know. ---- : Amy: I'm afraid of the moon, Barnabas, and I don't know why! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as Stunts Coordinator) Background information and notes Production * An expected pre-emption for the Christmas Day basketball game occurred here, which was shown instead of Dark Shadows. This episode is "double numbered" with the previous one (652/653), in order to keep the production numbers balanced with the calendar, i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0. * The Collinsport Afghan makes an appearance at the Evans cottage. It was last seen there in 616. * The Ralston Purina lamp appears next to Elizabeth's bed. Story * The time when we see the pentagram, it is on the cheek of the victim; the other times, it was located between the eyes. * SEDATIVE: Barnabas wants Julia to give Elizabeth a stronger sedative. Elizabeth refuses it and reveals she never took the previous one. * TIMELINE: Jeff/Peter went away three weeks ago. Chris is coming to see Amy tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * The main foyer doors to Collinwood do not completely shut. * Denise Nickerson flubs, "You're h... you're back home." * Joan Bennett has some trouble getting through the line in which Elizabeth says she doesn't want the children to feel alone. * When Barnabas is talking to Maggie and Joe in the drawing room, there is a long moment toward the end of the scene when no one says anything. Someone obviously was not saying their line. Finally, Maggie says, "Well....I think maybe I should speak with Mrs. Stoddard." That was most likely supposed to be Barnabas's line. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 652 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 652/653 - Kill the Moon The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 652/653 Gallery (on="center" orientation="la) 652h.jpg|Elizabeth & Barnabas 652w.jpg|Job Interview 652y.jpg|Maggie & Amy Category:Dark Shadows episodes